


theyre lesbians, 5th grade me

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [25]
Category: Demented - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: And in love, F/F, and happily dating while their brothers duke it out in the background, man....... can u believe that theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: blue tries to impress her crush by flying her around i dunno





	theyre lesbians, 5th grade me

I grab Codey's hand. “C'mon. It'll be fun.”

She glares at me. “You have wings.” I smile.

“Good point. You have two sets of ears, though.” She scoffs, and I continue. “It's okay, Codey. Promise I won't drop you.”

She sighs, rolling her eyes. “There ya go.” Taking her other hand, I smile. “Alright. I'll… just…” Leaping into the air, I drag Codey with me. She squeaks, her arms suddenly above her head. “Sorry.” I smile apologetically and throw her into the air. 

“What the fuCk!” she screams. I grab her when she comes back down, hovering a few feet off the ground. 

“Okay, now the fun part.” I pump a few times, then dart upward. Codey shrieks, tightening her grip on my hands. I jerk to a stop. “Whooh!” 

An urge to drop Codey sneaks into my head, and I nearly do. 

She inhales, staring at the ground. “Put me down, you fucking cantaloupe!” I giggle, flapping downwards. From about five feet, I drop Codey. She tumbles onto the ground and flips me off. “Fuckin… winged fuck…” 

I smirk. “Heh. Wanna see some real flying?” 

She raises her eyebrows. “No.”

“Huh. In that case, I'll just go ahead and…” Flapping, I start to hover upwards. “Casually leave.” I wink at Codey, lingering just long enough to see her roll her eyes, and then shoot upwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> turns out that when i was 10 i just set up a model kismesis i guess? also its canon that codey has 2 sets of ears and that emotionally distresses me


End file.
